Gracias a Gray
by Jakie M. V
Summary: Siendo obligada a crearse una cuenta en facebook, Gray decide darle una ayuda para que vuelva a comunicarse con cierto chico pelirosa estando a unos pasos de irse ambos a un internado... Lo se, pesimo pero pesimo summary u.u soy mala en esto xD pero pasen y lean que es mi primer historia de Fairy Tail... 50% NaLu 50% Gruvia xD
1. Chapter 1

**Buenooooo, soy nueva en este fandom xD asi que no sean tan malas o malos aca tipo Zeref conmigo jeje ya bueno, espero y les guste mi idea de two-shot, iba a ser uno pero la inspiracion se me corto y es una larga historia ._.**

**Alec: Ya di los creditos**

**Jakie: Espera, tu no eres de aqui! largo! *lo manda lejos de una patada* los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia escrita aqui abajo si lo es :D**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, mostrando unos orbes color chocolate, demostrando soledad a aquel que quisiera leerla y saber que pasaba con ella. Solo había 1 persona que podía leerla fácilmente y ese su mejor amigo, pero él ahora está lejos y un reencuentro con el sería imposible. Su vista se posó en su laptop que se haya frente a ella.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Tenía a su disposición el mundo del internet a su alcance y aun así no sabía si adentrarse en el sería la mejor opción. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo soltando un suspiro de resignación. Aquello no sería fácil, claro que no, pero debía hacerlo, debía conocer aquel mundo que apenas si había rozado un poco de él. Y aunque le fascinaba la idea de conocer lo desconocido, eso no apartaba de su mente que era mejor un buen libro a la mano y una taza de chocolate, a lo desconocido.

Paso una mano por su cabello rubio con un poco de frustración, debió de haber convencido a Gray de que las cartas eran un medio más viable de comunicación, pero el chico insistió tanto que termino por convencerla de que hacer video llamadas o tener un chat todos los días era mejor a una carta. No entendía como había logrado convencerla, tal vez fue aquella amenaza de decirle a Erza de que se había comido su pastel sin querer. ¡No fue culpa suya! Estaba hambrienta y esa rebanada era lo único que había a su alcance. Suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras abría el navegador de su ordenador, con manos hábiles a la hora de escribir, tecleo fácilmente la palabra _" "_ solo unos cuantos minutos bastaron para registrarse, pero quedo indecisa si colocar una foto de ella o no. Después de debatir en silencio unos segundos, coloco una de las miles de foto que tenia de ella con Gray. Una vez creada esa cuenta quedo satisfecha, pero al pulsar en su nombre y entrar a su perfil, noto con horror que debía colocar otra foto, ¡Foto de portada! Si admitía que le gustaban las fotos pero para conservarlas ella, no que las vieran los demás.

Un poco recelosa busco entre las imágenes que tenía hasta que encontró una que le parecía ideal, en ella salían todos sus amigos, incluido _él._

Ya un poco más tranquila y satisfecha; y que hubo cambiado de página al regresar a la sección de noticias para evitar llorar, decidió buscar al causante de todo esto y viera que cumplió con su promesa. Tecleo en el buscador su nombre: Gray Fullbuster… y lo encontró rápidamente.

No todos los días veías un perfil de un chico sin camiseta que sonreía como si trajera su ropa puesta. Solo Gray pondría fotos así. Una suave risa escapo de sus labios ante la locura de su mejor amigo. Le envió la solicitud de amistad cruzando los dedos para que estuviera conectado en ese momento. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas al ver que la había aceptado.

Rápidamente un chat se abrió.

_Gray Fullbuster:_

_Tengo como media hora en tu casa y no me pelas… Lucyyyyy_

Al leer el mensaje rápidamente dio un giro en 180° que de no ser por la silla giratoria, de seguro en este instante estaría su trasero en el suelo. Y ahí lo vio, acostado en su cama como si fuera suya y sin camisa, viéndola de manera burlona y con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

-Pensé que nunca me notarias-le comento burlón sentándose en su cama mientras una Lucy con los ojos abiertos lo observaba sorprendida.

La pobre no hablaba, solo hacia ruidos extraños por su boca, por lo que supuso que mandarle ese mensaje no habría sido lo más correcto, debería pedirle disculpas pero como era tan divertido verla en ese estado. La vio levantarse de su silla y correr hacia él, y en un instante ya lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – susurro la rubia, recargando su rostro en su pecho, se supone que su amigo a esta hora estaría en el internado al cual asistiría, encargándose de poner todo en orden.

- Decidí quedarme más tiempo con mi mejor amiga – dijo apegándola mas a su cuerpo, le gustaba sentirla junto a él, saber que siempre seria su mejor amiga, su pequeña hermanita.

La suave risa de la rubia inundo el lugar, logrando hacerlo sonreír también. Tal vez debería de darle las buenas noticias.

-Mi padre se encargara de arreglar nuestros papeles – murmuro acariciando sus hebras doradas con delicadeza.

-¿Silver? ¿El señor frio con un sentido del humor retorcido? ¿Mr. Deliora? –Lucy no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Gray, porque era tan extraño que su padre, Silver; mejor conocido como Mr. Deliora, estuviera haciendo eso. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza, como una pieza de rompecabezas que acababa de ser correctamente encajada.

- No le digas Deliora, sabes que me dan escalofríos –dijo Gray estremeciéndose un poco y exagerando a su vez. No le gustaba ese nombre, no cuando su padre lo usaba para contarle historias de terror de pequeño logrando que quedara traumado de por vida.

-Lo siento, pero dijiste "nuestros" - alzo sus manos haciendo unas comillas imaginarias cuando pronuncio nuestros. – Gray Fullbuster dime a que te refieres. Ahora

El azabache no tuvo más remedio que suspirar profundamente mientras se separaba de Lucy, quería preservar su vida, en especial aquello que lo hacía en hombre; conocía a Lucy y sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer. Volteo a verla a los ojos, perdiéndose en su increíble color, lástima que el amara a cierta peliazul, porque estaba seguro de que si ella no existiera, amaría a Lucy.

-Escúchame bien que no lo diré dos veces- dijo lo más serio que pudo tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que quería escapar, así que respiro hondo y comprobó una vez más que lo escuchaba.- Te vienes conmigo al internado.

Pasaron muchas cosas apenas el joven dijo aquellas simples 5 palabras.

Un grito salió de los labios de la rubia.

Gray escondido debajo de la cama.

Una Lucy como desquiciada.

Y Gray de vuelta en su cómodo asiento con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

_30 minutos después_

Su cabellera dorada se mecía salvajemente por su espalda por el movimiento que la susodicha estaba haciendo. Caminaba como león enjaulado en su habitación, mientras se jalaba los cabellos en repetidas ocasiones y ciertamente el joven pensaba que si seguía así se quedaría calva, y sabía muy bien que sensible era Lucy con el tema de su cabello.

Entonces recordó lo que hacia la chica cuando entro sin permiso a su domicilio, su vista se posó en el ordenador que yacía en su mesa de madera, la pantalla se hallaba dormida o literalmente apagada. Aprovechando que la rubia estaba lo bastante ocupada con sus pensamientos, se levantó de golpe y se acercó a donde el ordenador estaba. Con un solo movimiento de ratón, la pantalla se encendió de nuevo y pudo apreciar lo que era el recién creado Facebook de su amiga. Volvió su vista un poco para atrás solo para comprobar que seguía como león enjaulado dando vueltas por el centro de su habitación, para centrarse en su Facebook y agregar todo ser vivo que la rubia conocía.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo, pero una vez que termino, una idea descabellada cruzo por su cabeza, debía de agregarlo a _él_.

Una vez terminado su trabajo o misión como él le llamaba, sintió una mano en su hombro y no presagio nada bueno. Su vida terminaría pronto.

- Gray…-su voz sonada demasiado terrorífica para su gusto, eso quería decir que moriría… y lo peor… ¡Virgen!

Un sonido evito que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa, aquel sonidito que todos conocemos cuando recibimos una notificación. La atención de la rubia se posó en que poco a poco empezaba a tener más amigos y comprobó con horror que había agregado a todos sus conocidos, incluido _él_.

- Bueno yo me retiro, le diré a mi padre que vendrás con nosotros- y así como había entrado, el joven se fue demasiado rápido y silencioso para el gusto de la rubia que seguía en estado de shock, al notar que _él_ había aceptado la solicitud de amistad que de seguro Gray le había mandado fingiendo ser ella. Estúpido Gray que conocía sus sentimientos hacia ese pelirosa.

Observo la pantalla por unos minutos observando la lista de amigos conectados, y ahí estaba _él_, y junto a su nombre aparecía aquel puntito verde, torturándola, tentándola, seduciéndola. Se dio un golpe mental por eso, debía resistir la necesidad de mandarle un mensaje, pero no lo haría. El mismo se había encargado de dejarle muy en claro que solo podían ser amigos… de una manera muy sutil, por así decirlo. Respiro hondo mientras empezaba a planear algo y cerrar la sesión y así evitar seguir con aquella tortura que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Entonces sucedió.

_Natsu Dragneel (Salamander):_

_¡Ey Luce! :D_

Aquella pequeña ventana se abrió con un mensaje de él. Podría dejarlo en visto pero aquello sería muy descortés de su parte, así que tras calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón, decidió responderle, no importaba ya nada, ni los meses en que estuvo ignorándolo y tratando de evitarlo. Y respondió.

_Lucy Heartfilia:_

_Hola Natsu :)_

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para ella, nunca pensó que lo extrañara tanto, ni que había echado de menos las bromas que siempre hacia, parecía que él también la había extrañado con la misma fuerza que ella. Hablaron por horas, como en los viejos tiempos, como si nunca hubiera existido aquella barrera que la misma rubia había creado. Hasta que Natsu le hizo una pregunta.

_Natsu Dragneel (Salamander):_

_... ¿Mañana podemos hablar en persona?_

Su corazón latió más deprisa, ¿debía aceptar? ¿O negarse? Decidió dejar todo aquello a la suerte y acepto. Tal vez Gray no era tan malo después de todo, le ayudo a acercarse a Natsu de nuevo, pero esta vez no sería la misma chica ilusionada, no, esta vez ella no se ilusionaría ni dejaría que Mirajane le metiera ideas locas a su cabeza.

Después de todo parece que tendría que ayudarle a Gray para que por fin pudiese confesarse a Juvia.

* * *

**Si leyeron hasta aca *llora de emocion* los amo! bueno ya me calmo xD diganme que les parecio esta extraña pero linda y dispareja historia.**

**Alec: Se aceptan de todo, besos, abrazos, tomatazos, ichiya's, Juvia maniaticas, etc etc**

**Jakie: Alec, cierra el pico!**

**Alec: Y tambien si quisiera la segunda parte de la historia, para saber como termina esto ;) *modo coqueto aca tipo Loke***

**Jakie: Ah ignoren a este chico. Nos leemos en la segunda parte si es que gustan!**

**Alec: Para eso queremos review xD**

**Los dos: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Hiro Mashima, solo la trama de esta historia es mía. Disfruten la lectura.**

**_Capítulo 2_**

- Bien, está todo preparado – la voz de cierta rubia sonaba por los auriculares que se había colocado ese día. Era su único día libre para ambos, bueno solo para la rubia, pues tenía que empacar sus cosas, y debían de aprovechar ese día al máximo para que ambos pudiesen confesarse. – Gray ¿Me escuchas?

- Fuerte y claro – respondió el chico con un deje de nerviosismo, mientras caminaba por el parque en plan "casual".

El chico metió una de sus manos en un bolsillo de su pantalón, sentía que le sudaban las manos, pero no podía evitarlo, no al menos, no hasta que pudiera hablar con _ella_. Lucy fue muy amable de su parte en hacer que fuera ese día al parque.

- Si sigues comportándote de esa manera, hare como que no eres mi hijo – la voz fuerte, clara y con burla, resonaron en su oído derecho. Su padre por causas desconocidas, cofLucycof, se había enterado de todo esto y había insistido tanto en que debía ayudar en el plan como buen padre que era. En pocas palabras quería disfrutar del show. Por eso contaban con micrófono, cámara escondida y un auricular. Su privacidad para ese día era nula.

- Vamos Gray, no es tan difícil – comento Lucy también con burla, tratando de incomodar aún más posible a su mejor amigo.

- Ya te quiero ver a ti hoy en la tarde – musito el joven, sabiendo que sería su venganza contra la rubia esa misma tarde.

Silencio. Solo aquello le respondió y soltó una carcajada. Quien hubiera pensado que el terminaría enamorándose de su acosadora no. 1, y que su mejor amiga de su rival de toda la vida, aunque admitía un poco que se había acostumbrado a las peleas típicas que tenía con _él_. Suspiro mientras elevaba su vista al cielo despejado, sin una nube a la vista. Extrañaría todos los momentos que había vivido ahí, al menos, Lucy iría con él al internado. Una buena noticia en todo aquello.

El crujir de unas hojas llamo su atención, así que volvió su vista para la fuente del sonido y se quedó congelado con lo que veía. Aquella criatura que sin saber había robado su corazón, estaba parada frente a él con un sencillo vestido blanco y su hermoso cabello azul suelto.

- ¿Gray-sama? – le hablo la joven sorprendida, pues no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

- Awww le dijo Gray-sama – la voz del hombre mayor lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, así que con cuidado se retiró del árbol de que se había recargado y camino un poco hacia ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Hola Juvia, me alegra verte – le respondió mientras trataba de recordar cómo se respiraba. Inhala, exhala.

- A Juvia también le alegra verle Gray-sama – le dedico una sonrisa radiante que lo dejo sin habla, pero eso solo era por dentro, porque por fuera parecía que era el mismo chico que se hacia el rudo y que tenía problemas, llegando a ser tsundere. – Pero Juvia pensó que Gray-sama estaría ahora en el internado.

Sonrió levemente – Si, pero no podía irme sin haber dicho algo antes… - se cortó a media frase, dejando en el borde de salir de la camioneta y darle unas buenas cachetadas marca Silver.

- ¡Ya dile de una jodida vez! – grito el padre de Gray muy fuerte, que pensó que Juvia lo escucharía. - ¡Quiero nietos! Y más si son de cabello azul.

Con lo último que dijo su padre, se atraganto de la nada y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, de tan solo pensar que Juvia y él… debían parar sus pensamientos en ese momento o tendría que tomar una ducha de agua fría, muy fría. Pudo oír también que alguien más se ahogaba.

- ¡Cállate! – grito en un intento de que su padre dejara de fastidiarlo.

-Pero si Juvia no ha dicho nada – murmuro la peliazul un poco confundida por el grito de su Gray-sama.

Ahora si tuvo varios problemas para calmar el temblor de sus manos de vergüenza y rabia. Aquel par de locos se lo pagarían, y muy caro.

**Mientras tanto con Lucy y Silver…**

-Este niño nunca se decide – bufo el hombre mayor, mientras se recargaba en su silla y observaba la pantalla frente a él. Con una mano se rasco su barbilla a la vez que observaba de reojo a la rubia junto a él, que estaba muy pensativa. – princesa, ¿estás bien?

Para nuestro muy amado Mr. Deliora, digo Silver, Lucy era ya como su hija adoptiva, y aunque en un principio deseo que su hijo y la rubia se hicieran pareja, se conformó con tener un día nietos de cabello rosa, azul, rubio o negro.

- Sí, estoy bien – le respondió de vuelta sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla – es solo que tengo 2 dudas.

- Dilas – le dijo sin más, Mr. Deliora.

- Bueno la primera es, ¿Cuándo se confesara Gray? – dijo mientras reía un poco y Silver también lo hacía – y la segunda es, ¿de dónde saco este equipo?

La sonrisa maliciosa que le dedico le ocasiono un escalofrió – digamos que ciertas personitas me debían un favor, aparte, ya sabes, Tártaros no es una empresa cualquiera.

Oh sí que lo sabía, una empresa inmensamente grande, tal y como una vez fueron los Heartphilia.

- Debería de llegar pronto – murmuro Silver observando la hora en un reloj que colgado que había en el coche. Nunca se sabe cómo es que Mr. Deliora acomodara las cosas, es tan impredecible.

- ¿Quién… - no pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando la puerta lateral de la camioneta, fue abierta. Por un segundo la luz del día, la dejo un poco ciega, y mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban de nuevo, pudo percibir un aroma que ella sabía solamente pertenece a una persona.

Una cabellera rosa se había sentado junto a ella con una sonrisa amplia, y complicidad en sus ojos mientras saludaba a Silver.

- Hola Natsu, ¿Un helado? – le pregunto el señor con sorna, sabiendo que no le gustaba para nada lo frio.

- Hola Silver, y no gracias – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y dejar de ver a la rubia, quien había adquirido un lindo color rojo en su rostro. - ¿Luce? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lucy agarro la libreta más cercana y comenzó a darse golpes con ella, dejando confundidos a Natsu y a Silver.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Murmuraba la rubia dándose golpes – se supone que nos veríamos más tarde, ¡ni siquiera esto arreglada! – y así se quedó la rubia quejándose de su mala suerte, pues andaba con un pantalón simple, una camisa holgada, sus ya comunes converse y sin una gota de maquillaje, y ella había querido estar perfecta, para su encuentro con Natsu.

**Regresando con Gray y Juvia…**

- … y así fue como Juvia descubrió que Erza-san y Jellal-san, eran pareja – el relato que le había estado haciendo desde hace unos 15 minutos, no había hecho más que sorprenderlo. Sabía que esos dos se gustaban mutuamente, mas no se atrevían a dar el primer paso. Parece ser que Mystogan, el hermano emo y gemelo de Jellal; que se la pasaba gritando de vez en cuando "Anima", había logrado que su hermano se declarara. Y ahí es cuando el joven empezaba a lamentarse el no tener hermanos, solo tenía a Lucy… y su padre, que más bien parecía un adolescente si se lo proponía.

Estaban sentados en el pasto, junto al árbol que antes había estado recargado Gray, parecía que el ambiente se había relajado.

- Juvia… yo… - comenzó a hablar el joven amante del helado, pensando si sería buena idea decirle sus sentimientos, sin que su bienestar estuviera en peligro.

- ¿Qué pasa Gray-sama? – le pregunto la peliazul con nerviosismo, pues estaba controlando sus ganas de abrazarlo, entonces pensó: ¿Y si Gray-sama va a decirle a Juvia, que él y mi rival de amor son pareja? O tal vez quiera que Juvia le de 30 hijos…

Mientras Juvia divagaba en su imaginación, Gray sudaba demasiado y cada minuto tenía que limpiarse su mano.

- Hielito, si no te confiesas en este mismo instante, te habremos ganado Luce y yo, y cuando lo hagas por fin, tendremos ya a nuestra Nashi – escucho una risa burlona en su oído, pero al final comprendió que era la voz de Natsu seguido de un golpe y un grito que lo hizo quedarse sordo unos segundos, ¿Desde cuándo Natsu estaba con su padre y Lucy? Pero capto el significado de eso, así que de un solo movimiento agarro el rostro de Juvia y se fue acercando lentamente dejando a la joven desconcertada.

**Volviendo con Lucy, Silver y Natsu…**

Los tres observaban con exasperación la pantalla, al notar que de pronto ninguno hablaba, ni Gray, ni Juvia y eso era para tener miedo.

- ¡Quiero nietos con el cabello azul, rosa, rubio y negro! – empezó a gritar Silver molesto y un poco desesperado. – empiezo a creer que tengo un hijo que prefiere el arroz con popote*.

Ninguno pudo evitarlo, pero tanto Lucy como Natsu estallaron en risas, aquello de que Gray tal vez… no fuera lo que él quería, les causaba risa, así como Silver se había reído del medio desmayo de Lucy, era hora de su venganza, pequeña pero se vengó un poco.

- Que bueno que encuentren mi sufrimiento divertido – dijo enfurruñado Silver en su silla con los brazos cruzados por su pecho.

Natsu se acercó más a donde se encontraban varios botones, y sin pedir permiso, presiono uno para poder hablar.

- Hielito, si no te confiesas en este mismo instante, te habremos ganado Luce y yo, y cuando lo hagas por fin, tendremos ya a nuestra Nashi – dijo mientras veía fijamente a Lucy con una amplia sonrisa y observaba como se sonrojaba por sus palabras, pero aquella felicidad no duro mucho.

- ¡Natsu! – grito la rubia mientras le daba un golpe en el rostro por lo que le había dicho.

Estaba a punto de darle otro, cuando el pelirosa, la sujeto de una de sus muñecas y la jalaba hacia él, para sentarla en su regazo.

- Como nuestra cita se adelantó… - se acercó más a ella - …creo que deberé hacerlo antes.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, los labios del pelirosa se presionaron contra los suyos, sin notar la sonrisa de satisfacción que Silver puso, para seguir observando como su hijo besaba a la joven, que parecía estar en las nubes.

Con un poco de discreción, salió del vehículo, para hacer una llamada. Porque le rompería el corazón, saber que sus dos hijos, estarían lejos de sus respectivas parejas para el día de mañana. Le respondieron al 3 timbre.

- Igneel, ¿Qué opinas de meter a Natsu a un internado? ¿Y crees poder convencer al Sr. Loxar?

**Y a todo pronóstico, termine este two-shot, pero aun así, sigo siendo mala. Sé que no es lo que esperaban, de hecho ni yo misma me esperaba este final… improvisado xD pero como ya he dicho, soy mala y mi imaginación hasta ahí quedo, hasta olvide a mi querido Alec *sarcasmo***

**Alec: Si, mira que abandonarme.**

**Yo: *ignorándolo* Pero pude terminar esta, créanme que no lo había hecho porque estoy felizmente castigada *deprimida* **

**Alec: *enojado* Bueno, si les gusto esta historia, denle al botoncito de favorito y al de review.**

**Los dos: ¡Adiós!**


End file.
